


Kidsmas

by gwendee



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Future Fic, I Don't Even Know, Kid Fic, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/pseuds/gwendee
Summary: The kids are fidgeting and yelling at him. His parents had always given him grief for being unbearably rowdy as a child. Karma thinks, rather annoyingly, that this is karma.Or: for some reason I gave Karma three kids??

Written for Karushuu Week on tumblr!
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	Kidsmas

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 prompt: Christmas/Birthday  
> Don't? Ask me? Why I wrote this???
> 
> Listen i KNOW there was a prompt about family already on day 4 [(Karushuu Week)](https://gwendeeagain.tumblr.com/post/188891830199/karushuu-week-2019) but for some reason THIS was the only thing that I could think about so... here it is... I guess...

**Christmas/Birthday**

“Happy birthday!”

Karma jolts awake and screams. At the foot of his bed is not one, not two, but three hell-beasts from the labyrinths of despair, three demons who have crashed into his life and would haunt him for eternity to come, three little brats-

“Daaaaad!” Demon 1 pulls at his arms. “Daaaad! Wake up! You have to come downstairs!”

“I don’t want to go downstairs,” Karma mutters. “I want to go back to sleep.” Where was the demon wrangler when you needed him?

“But it’s Christmas!” Demon 2 whines, and starts bouncing on the bed. “And your birthday! We have so many things planned!”

Demon 3 taps on his arm and beams at him.

“Ughhh,” Karma says.

“Leave your father alone on his birthday,” a voice calls out. Karma’s lord and saviour, not to be confused with humanity’s lord and saviour for which this day is commemorated to, is learning by the door. Karma collapses back onto the bed. 

“Hi future-Dad!” Demon 1 greets. “It’s also Christmas!”

“It is Christmas,” Gakushuu agrees. “Don’t you want to open your presents?”

“We can’t open them without Dad!” Demon 2 protests.

“How about this,” Gakushuu says, because he’s such a brilliant negotiator, “there’s breakfast on the dining table downstairs. Once you are done, wash up and head to the living room. I’ll make sure that your father is awake and ready to open presents.”

At the kids’ hesitance, he tacks on, “I’ll loosen the syrup restriction for today.”

“Yes!” Demon 2 cheers. He leaps off the bed and bolts out the door. 

“Make sure everything stays clean!” Gakushuu calls out after that. Karma hears the kids scamper out, and then, blissful silence. He buries his face back into his pillow.

“Don’t go back to sleep yet,” Gakushuu says, tugging the blankets off Karma.

“Baaabe,” Karma whines. He makes grabby hands for the blankets, but they’re cruelly not returned to their rightful owner. Instead, Gakushuu starts folding them.

“I promised the kids to get you up,” Gakushuu says. “If you go back to sleep now, we won’t see you till noon.”

“But it’s my birthday,” Karma says sleepily. He closes his eyes again. “Don’t I get some leeway?”

“No,” Gakushuu says, and leans over to peck him on the cheek.

“That’s a weak ass birthday present,” Karma mumbles.

“Oh?” Moments later a weight settles on Karma, straddling him, and Karma tilts his head to let Gakushuu kiss him on the lips. Karma returns it enthusiastically, because that’s something he wouldn’t mind getting up for. In fct, he’s already  _ up _ and ready to go-

“No,” Gakushuu says.

“BAAABE!” Karma groans. “You can’t do this to me!” 

“I have to go make sure the kitchen is still intact,” Gakushuu smirks at him. How dare he leave Karma like this on his birthday, of all days. Karma flings a pillow at him. Gakushuu laughs at him and disappears through the doorway.

Dammit. Karma can’t go back to sleep now. 

When he heads downstairs a quick shower later, he finds that Gakushuu had, against all odds, kept the kitchen and the kids sparkling clean. The terrible trio are all in the living room laughing at something Gakushuu said. Karma’s going to marry this man.

“I’m going to marry you,” Karma says, when he sees hot chocolate waiting for him. 

“Gross,” Ruka tells him.

“Mind your own business, demon 2,” Karma says. He takes a whiff of the sugary concoction. Ah, nirvana.

“Why can’t you marry him now? Or tomorrow?” Aoi says. “I’m so sick of waiting!”

“Because planning a wedding takes a lot of work,” Karma says. “You’re the one who wanted us to get married.”

“Your union has to be official,” Aoi whines. “Or else I can’t call you my-dad’s-husband!”

“What?!” Karma narrows his eyes at him. “Why would you want to do that?!”

Gakushuu snickers. “Let’s open presents.”

“I’m your dad!” Karma rages.

“But once you two get married, Gakushuu will be dad, and you’ll be his husband.” Aoi pauses. “You’ll still be dad, of course, but I want to call Gakushuu dad.”

The logic of children evades him. Karma pulls at his hair. “You can call him dad now if you want!” He says in exasperation. Aoi shrugs in reply.

Ran taps Gakushuu on the arm.  _ Present. _

“Presents,” Gakushuu calls, patting Karma on the head. Karma’s not that easily soothed, but the kids run to drag the wrapped boxes from under the tree in childish enthusiasm and okay, maybe he is. 

“Demon 3, you get to go first,” Karma says.

“Open mine,” Ruka says, thrusting a box in Ran’s direction. Ran tears into it excitedly, and it takes only a few seconds for the other two to demand to open theirs at once. How civility is thrown out the window for free stuff. Black friday was happening there and then in Karma’s house.

_ You have to open our present now.  _ Ran pushes a box into his hands, eyes glittering.

“Thanks sweetie,” Karma says. Ruka and Aoi pause mid-cheer of their own gifts and eagerly await the reveal, but Karma unwraps the gift as slowly as physically possible, until the kids are fidgeting and yelling at him. His parents had always given him grief for being unbearably rowdy as a child. Karma thinks, rather annoyingly, that this is karma.

“Patience,” Gakushuu says, but he kicks Karma in the thigh. Hypocrite.

It’s a photo album. Karma had one each for the three demons that his mother started because she was sentimental for physical albums, but he’d started to appreciate them. There was just something satisfying of having old-school pictures printed out, and flipping through a book he could touch. This album was thick, and Karma bets it’s not even halfway filled in. It has “Akabane & Asano” embossed on the cover. He already knows what’s coming when he opens it, but he still chokes up anyways.

Dozens of pictures of the five of them, dated and captioned in Gakushuu’s neat script. The kids have scrawled and doodled in the margins with an attempt to keep neat, but there’s stray marker bordering most of the pictures. When Karma looks up, his children are beaming at him. 

“Dad’s crying!” Aoi gasps. Ran pats his leg as if to say,  _ there, there _ .

“I’m n-not crying,” Karma sobs. He wraps them in a large bear-hug. “I love you. I love all of you.” He extricates his hands to sloppily sign  _ I love you _ for Ran, who hugs him tighter.

“W-wait,” Ruka says. “You have to open Gakushuu’s present.”

Karma’s pleasantly surprised. “What did he get me?”

Ruka pouts. “Find out yourself.”

“No matter what,” Karma says, “I’ll still like your present best.” That seems to placate Ruka, who sits back and lets Aoi pass Karma the box he’s wrangled from Gakushuu’s hands, never mind that he brought it up. Karma opens this one quickly.

“Oh,” he says, “oh.” The three of them are looking back at him. Aoi is eagerly vibrating on the spot, Ran is shaking with glee, and even Ruka looks excited, visibly fighting back the grin about to spread on his face. Karma turns to Gakushuu, who’s smiling at him, then back at the trio. “You three bribed him, didn’t you?”

“No we didn’t!” Aoi howls. 

“It was his idea!” Ruka says, equally agitated. Ran nods emphatically.

Karma turns back to Gakushuu, eyebrows raised. “What did they promise to do? Deep clean the whole house? Wash the dishes? Do all the chores for the rest of their life without complaint?”

“Yes,” Gakushuu nods back, just as seriously.

“Liar!” Ruka says. “We didn’t promise to do nothing!”

“That’s a double negative,” Gakushuu points out, just to be a little shit, and at the dismayed looks from the kids, he laughs. “Yeah, I’m sponsoring this trip out of the goodness of my heart. They don’t have to do anything,” there’s a pause, “although, the less chores I have to do, the more good things my heart will.”

The kids share conflicted but determined looks.

Gakushuu grins. He has them all under his thumb. “Maybe if the toys are kept and the beds are made, the good heart will get some ice cream for dessert.”

They gather their presents and immediately scramble back up the stairs. Karma leans into Gakushuu. “You were already planning for ice cream, weren’t you?”

“They don’t know that,” Gakushuu says. He wraps an arm around Karma.

“Disneyland? Really?” Karma says. “How cliche.”

“You’re a child like they are, stop pretending you don’t want to go,” Gakushuu says. Yelling starts from the kids’ bedrooms. Karma sighs, burrowing deeper in Gakushuu’s arms.

“Nagisa’s taking the kids out later in the afternoon,” Gakushuu whispers in his ear. “Are you excited for your real present?”

“After the stunt you pulled this morning, I’m starting to think you should go with them,” Karma tells him, elbowing Gakushuu in the ribs. “We have to preserve the sanctity of our marriage, after all. I want to wear white.”

“The reason you’re not wearing white is because nothing white stays white in this house,” Gakushuu says. 

“Give a few more years,” Karma says. He closes his eyes. “So what did you get me?”

Gakushuu lies them both on the floor, and pulls Karma on top of him. “You’ll find out later,” he says, giving Karma a squeeze. “It involves a vibrator, so if you want to stay home by yourself, you could…”

“Pervert,” Karma wheezes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here are some common FAQs you might have:
> 
> Who are the kiddos' parents?  
> Well, I made them Karma's kids. They may or may not be his biological kids, they may or may not be adopted, they may or may not have the same mother, there may or may not be weird science/mpreg involved (whatever suits your fancy) if you want Gakushuu to be the biological parent. Who knows? Not me, I didn't think that far. You can even drop your headcanons down! I'd love to read them.
> 
> What are the kiddos' ages?  
> I don't know man. 8? 9? 10? Ruka and Ran are twins and I would think they're younger than Aoi. Okay at this point I googled their names and turns out they're all flowers. Who would have guessed? Did I plan this? No, but I'm glad.
> 
> Can Ran talk?  
> No.
> 
> Can Ran hear?  
> Yes.
> 
> Why?  
> I don't know honestly
> 
> Why 3 kids?  
> Well, 3 is a nice number to have, and also Karma having twins is cute.
> 
> Why aren't Karma and Gakushuu married yet?  
> Because planning a wedding takes a lot of work. ;)


End file.
